Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Alexial Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa takes Draco away from the manor. But where she takes him, he is shocked...[Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters, they belong to J.L. Rowling. The song Two Beds and a Coffee Machine belongs to Savage Garden._

**Two Beds and a Coffee Machine**

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Check that he is sleeping_

_Pick up all broken glass_

_And furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night screaming_

_Now it's time to get away_

_Pack up the kids in the car_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

Draco knew his parents were fighting again. He lay in bed pretending that he was asleep. After about four hours, he heard someone walk down the hall, he assumed it was his father. Draco knew his

mother well enough to know that she would most likely go to the Parkinson's for the night. He was shocked when he got a knock at his bedroom door at two o'clock in the morning. His mother told him to pack his trunk, they were going away. No questions.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

After an hour of driving, Draco dared to ask his mother where they were going and why they were using this blasted muggle transportation thing. Narcissa told him that they were going to the home of a muggle family that she met in Syberia. The couple were dentists, and had a daughter Draco's age.

Draco let his mind wander to the mystery girl. He wondered what she looked like, and what they would think of each other. Little did he know, Draco was already familiar with her.

_And there are children to think of_

_Baby's asleep in the backseat_

_Wonder how they'll ever make it_

_Through this living nightmare_

_But the mind is an amazing thing_

_Full of candy dreams and new toys_

_And another cheap hotel_

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

_But there are groceries to buy_

_And she knows she'll have to go home_

Time drifted slowly, until they finally arrived at their destination. Draco wondered if these people knew that they were coming. He looked at the house and the post box. Something on the post box caught his eye; it was a name. The name was Granger. His heart jumped to his throat. 'Merlin's beard. How could I be here?' He asked himself. Draco decided not to tell his mother that this was the home of the know-it-all of Gryffindor house.

When they reached the door, Draco found that everyone was up and waiting for them. After they sat down and had a cup of tea, Draco was told that he would be sharing a room with Hermione for the time being, and Narcissa would be sleeping on the pull-out couch; whatever that was.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

As Hermione and Draco made their way upstairs, he asked her if she knew that it was him that was coming. Hermione merely nodded her head. When he walked into the room, he was thankful that there was a wall dividing the room in half.

When he woke up the next morning, he found that everyone else was down in the kitchen. Everyone but his mother, that is. Hermione's mother told him that she went home, and handed him the note she left.

Draco,

I returned home to deal with your father. I left you here, because I thought it best. You will remain with the Grangers until it is time to return to Hogwarts in the fall. Please don't be mad, this is in your best interest.

love,

Mother

Draco stared at the letter in shock. He was secretly glad that he would be spending the rest of the summer with Hermione. Not that he would ever let onto it. He was anxious to see what the remainder of the summer had in store for the two of them.

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Silent fortress built to last_

_Wonder how I ever made it_


End file.
